The Start
by Falling Faster
Summary: Basically this is my version of breaking dawn but I figured it would be a really gay title so. PLEASE READ!What happenes when Bella trys to seduce Edward? Will he have the strength to turn her? Better than it sounds. Ch.5 is up and ch.6 is on the way.
1. the plan

**Bella's POV**

We sat in the meadow thinking of ways to tell Charlie without making him implode , or explode. We kept bouncing idea's off each other and nothing seemed to stick. Edward - my fiancé and vampire - kept mentioning that we just plain out say it . I really didn't think that plan would work out well . We sat there just thinking for at least an hour , I wasn't keeping track of time. Suddenly he pulled out his phone and dialed a number then handed it to me.

"Call Alice and ask if she saw anything." he ordered me as I took the phone from him.

I pressed send and put the phone up to my ear.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hey Bella , what's up?" Alice's voice rang like bells through the phone.

"Um. . . Do you see anything about me and Edward telling Charlie ?" I asked.

"Yeah , umm I gotta go . Good luck !" she screamed over the phone as I heard Emmet laughing in the back round .

I shut the phone , turned to Edward and sighed. "Looks like we are on our own huh?" Edward pointed out with a slight chuckle. We sat there for a little bit long then Edward picked me up and started to run. We got to the car and he press his lips ever so lightly against mine before setting me in the seat. It wasn't much longer till we were speeding down my street and my house came into view. I sighed in relief that Charlie wasn't home yet .

I gasped and jumped out of the car .

"What !? Is everything ok !?" Edward eyes filled with worry.

I shined a smile his way "Yah , I just got a really good idea."

His expression went dumb-struck "God , Bella don't scare me like that !" I laughed and ran inside. I grabbed the noodles and started heating the sauce. Then I took a step back to breathe. I felt Edwards cold iron grip around my waist. He kissed my hair inhaled then moved his lips to my ear and whispered "What are you doing ?"

I turned around and looked up into his face. " I'm ganna butter Charlie up so he doesn't pull the gun out on you."

His eye's widened in disbelief . We both knew Charlie wouldn't and it wouldn't kill him either. "Just a precaution." I reassured him . I finished making Charlie's favorite pasta and set it on the table . I walked back into the kitchen and into Edwards arms.

He pulled me into his iron grasp and then touched his lips to mine. I wound my hands around his neck and hoped he wouldn't push back. He did. He looked into my eyes then kissed my forehead. "This was a good idea." he said smiling my favorite crooked-smile. Then I heard a car pull in and my heart started pounding.


	2. Revealing

**Edward's POV **

We pulled up to Bella's house and she sighed at what she did not see , Charlie's car. I heard a giant gasp as I saw Bella jump out of the car .That one moment could have given me a heart attack and killed me if it weren't for the small fact that my heart had already stopped beating. "What !?Is everything OK !?" I asked as I slowly started going into panic.

She smiled at me and said "Yeah , I just got a really good idea." When she said this my face went from panicked and worried to blown away and stupified. This - among many other moments - was a moment I _wish_ I could hear her thoughts.

"God , Bella don't scare me like that !" I said a little relived . She laughed and ran inside . She started cooking something and I had a feeling I knew where this was going . I wrapped my arms around her waist , kissed the top of her head and inhaled the sweat floral aroma then moved my lips to her ear and asked "What are you doing?"

She turned around and looked up at me with her wondrous chocolate brown eyes then said "I'm gonna butter Charlie up so he doesn't't pull the gun out on you." my eyes widened in disbelief , I knew I wasn't Charlie's favorite but I knew he wouldn't pull a gun out on me . Would he ? He often surprised me just as Bella did but I could always read his mind to figure it out. "Just a precaution" she reassured me .

The pasta was finish and she made up Charlie's plate and placed it on the dinner table. Then came back into my arms. I kissed her . Her hands wound behind my head with our lips crushing each other ; I wished we could stay there forever , but I didn't have that much restraint. I pulled away then kissed her forehead. "This was a good idea." I concluded. I smiled the way she love and then heard a car pull into the dive-way. Her heart started pounding. I released her not wanting to get on Charlie's bad side right away.

She had a very distressed look on her face. I stood behind her again kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine." comforting her seemed to be the only logical option. Charlie walked in the door and I quickly backed away so it looked like we were just talking. "Good evening Charlie" I greeted him politely.

"Hey dad , dinners just got on the table."

"Oh , Thanks Bells. Hello Edward."

"Um sit down dad. We have something important to tell you."

"Uh , I don't like where this is going but ,OK. " His thoughts went into a spike of fear and hate and sadness but they immediately went back to a - some what - calm state.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie had a worried look on his face. I was just about ready to say something really random , but i fought to control it. He sat down and looked at me then Edward , who was standing against the wall. "Dad , me and Edward are ," I left a long pause "We are um "

"Spit it out Bells!" he commanded me very impatient.

"We're getting married!" I said quickly so I wouldn't forget what I had to say. I was looking down at my hands , it was silent. I looked up to see Charlie's jaw drop his eyes widen and him starring at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CAUSE IT ALMOST SOUNDED LIKE 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED' ?!"

I closed my eyes and then peeked ."I did." I said those 2 words as calmly as I could hoping it would rub off , soon.

"YOU JUST GRADUATED AND**-**" he cut himself off , shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He put his hands in his face and chuckled , now _I_ was confused. "I'm acting like my father did when I told him I was gonna marry Renée." He looked up at the 2 of us and said "Does Renée know yet ?"

I looked at him almost confused at his question . "No, your the first to know from my side." I still had my guard up.

"On your side ? You mean his family knows before me . So how did his parents react ?"

"Well , actually we told Alice and she was all squeals and then she blabbed it to the rest of the family so , yeah." I looked at his face and saw a little of many emotions . Sadness , joy , fear , hate , and . . . confusion. All these emotions brought upon by one sentence. Then they all disappeared behind a smirk. "What are you thinking about dad?"

"I'm thinking about how Renée will react." I smacked my forehead. I had COMPLETELY forgot about telling Renée. My stomach churned at the thought of her reaction. It was soon after this distraction that my father came to an understanding. Edward left at his usual time . I pressed my body to his and then pressed my lips to his.

"I love you ." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you , too. " he inhaled my sent then sighed . "See you in a few minutes." he whispered. I went to walk upstairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Don't forget to call your mother." he reminded me. I groaned and snatched the phone from him. I knew Edward had to drive his car home then run back here . I knew I only had a few minutes to release my held up emotion and fears then bring myself together again.

I quickly put my face in the pillow and screamed , kicking and punching my bed. I sat up and took a deep breath in and out. I made it just in time Edward had one foot in my window and asked "Are you alright love ?" . Before I could answer I was in lap and he was looking down at me.

I inhaled his sent trying to sooth myself and get up the courage to say what I had to. "We have to call Renée." I said with a somewhat grim look on my face. He chuckled a little and then he was dialing a number and put it to my ear.

"Might as well call now." he said as I glared at him for making me do this , _now_.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

That was it,5 rings,now all i have to do is leave a message on the machine. _"Hello , this is the-"_

"Hello?!" Renée said panting. Why couldn't she just let the machine get it.

"Uh , hi mom"

"Oh! Bella , sweaty what's up?"

"I Have some news for you ." I wasn't gonna waist any time beating around the bush. "Mom , me and Edward are getting married!"

"Wha- " she slurred over the phone then I heard a thud on the ground. I stiffened in Edwards lap.

"MOM?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Renée !Renée !" I heard Phil's voice in the background. Then I heard the phone being picked up "Bella , can you hold on a moment ?"

"Yeah ." I heard a splash of water then coughing. A million things were flying through my head as my body turned pale and flushed with worry. I heard her tell Phil she was alright and then she pick up the phone "Mom are you alright !?!?"

"I'm fine Bella , but are you.?" there was a short pause "Are you sure your ready for marriage it's a big commitment."

"I'm sure I'm ready , mom." Little did she know that there was a bigger commitment in my feature.

"Nothing I say is gonna stop you , is it ?"

"No mom, it's not."

"Well , I guess the only thing I can do is be happy for you ." This made me very happy. "Oh my god ! My baby's getting married ! Well I guess your not my baby anymore , but oh well !" She really was gonna be happy for me.

I giggled "It's late mom , I gotta get to bed!"

"Oh , OK . Call me with details ! Bye!"

"OK , Bye!" That wasn't _nearly_ as bad as I thought it would be. I grabbed my toiletries and run to the bath room. I got on my Victoria's Secret pajamas and walk into my room after telling Charlie good night. I immediately ran to my bed , got under the covers and into Edward cold soothing arms. "I love you" I told him as I slowly fell into my slumber.

**a/n**

**Hope you like it ! It took a really long time to make ! and I'm Sorry that my last one was really short I didn't't want to give away that much lol !**

**♥Falling Faster♥**


	3. The Weekend

**Ch. 3**

**(A/N : it's been like 2 weeks after they told Bella's rents / my Friend's word for parents. also im sry it took so long but it's up so . . . HA !)**

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up to the light stinging my eyes. My eyelids fluttered open as I looked at the perfectly clear day and looked around my room in a daze looking but not seeing. I stood , a little too fast and plopped back down on my bed. I saw a note with "**Bella** " encrypted on it. I stood up , slowly this time and shuffled my feet to the desk . I opened the letter and read it carefully.

_Bella_

_Emmet and Jasper are dragging me on a hunting trip . I promise_

_you I won't let them keep me out here for more then the weekend._

_But to keep you safe while I'm gone is Alice . I wish i could _

_make time move faster so I could be with you ._

_I love you _

_Edward_

_P.S. Watch my heart_

I looked at the rest of the page after that and it was filled with rips and scribble marks . Then i found the second note and continued to read.

_Yo Bella what's up ? _

_Yeah yeah yeah Edward is buggin me about how we are dragging him away_

_from you. Trust me you'll like him a WHOLE lot better after he's had a_

_good hunting trip. I promise that we will bring him back before the end _

_of the weekend blah blah blah blah blah blah. You get the point._

_See Ya_

_Emmet_

_P.S. Wait till I get back to be all clutsie and funny._

Leave it to Emmet to find the humor in my falling. I giggled to myself quietly and picked up a third letter.

_Dear Bella_

_I just wanted to say that this hunting trip was _

_all Emmet's idea and i had nothing to do with it._

_I made sure that Alice would not take you on _

_any shopping trips . You can thank me for that_

_later. Enjoy your weekend._

_Jasper_

_P.S. Alice will be there at about 2:30ish._

I turned around to look at the clock . 8:30 . Great I had all day. I sluggishly walked downstairs and made a bowl of Cheerio's. After I finished eating I walked back upstairs to see my room a total mess. I turned on my computer and went strait to youtube. I clicked on the search bar and typed L-i-n-k-i-n- - P-a-r-k . I heard one of their songs on the radio and became obsessed. After what seemed like an eternity of 'Loading...' I scrolled through all the videos. "underground '07 , What I've Done , In the End , From the Inside. . ." I mumbled all the names of the songs to myself . "AHA , Crawling." I loved that video and the song. I clicked on and turned up the volume. I stood up and walked over to my unmade bed and made it. As the words started to pour out of the speakers I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and mouthing the memorized words to myself.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_  
Once again I stood up. I began to clean my room out of boredom. As the last 4 word drained out of the speakers I clicked on one of my other favorites 'One step Closer'. I continued to clean as more words that I memorized but no longer paid attention to.

_Shut up When I'm talkin to you!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP WHEN IM TALKIN TO YOU!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP!  
_The song played in the background as I finished putting my clothes away. The song ended and I looked down and realized that I was still in my pajamas. I clicked out of youtube and grabbed my toiletries. I turned on the hot water and got in being sure not to slip. I took my hair out of it's messy bun and let it become drenched. I stood there letting the water hit every part of my skin. I thought about random things that crossed my mind. The wedding , if Jacob would come back , if he would come , and what _hell_ Alice might put me through tonight. What seemed like too soon the water went cold. I groaned and stepped out. I took one step and slipped on a wet towel. Thankfully i landed on my butt instead of my head. "ouch..." I turned my head to the right and gasped. If i had fallen but one inch farther to the right my head would have hit the shower handle. "Oh my god" that was all I could say.

I dried my hair and put on new clothes. Once again checking the time. To my horror it was only 12 , I still had about 2 and a half hours. I got on the computer and googled 'free tarot card readings'. I clicked on a random one and on the website typed in my question. "will he leave me again?" I muttered to myself as I typed. I wanted to believe so badly that he would stay but there was still some shred of doubt. hopefully this would clear things up , and not make things harder. I clicked three random cards as it told me to and I clicked on the first card to get my readings.

_Celebrate and support a renewed sense of adventure moving toward a vision of the ideal relationship, even in the face of the challenges modern relationships face._

_The card that lands in the Situation position refers to social or circumstantial factors which could be affecting your life at this time._

_The Knight of Wands (in some decks, a Prince) in this position suggests that your possible romantic partner may be launching into their dream. The effects of his or her dream on the potential relationship may be poignant and bittersweet to you. You realize how joyful and important an occasion it is. Still, you see the possibility that the shiny new armor will soon be dented, the husky horse become tired and the optimism of new beginnings tempered by a few difficult trials._

_At this point, unalloyed optimism has not yet met much of an adversary, and that's a beautiful state -- for now. Don't be cynical, however, because this dream deserves to be celebrated and supported, no matter how more seasoned eyes might envision the eventual outcome._

That card made me feel like I was being stocked a little but I knew that it was impossible. The thing was ,that the situation card hit our situation on the dot. I clicked over to the second card hoping for another good reading.

_Everything in the world, including your next relationship, is in balance and you participate fully in that._

_The card in the Love & Me position touches on an aspect of how you perceive yourself with regard to possible intimacy in your life._

_The World in this position symbolizes the energy of the Great Goddess Sofia -- the universal womb from which all manifestation comes forth. This state of consciousness is characterized by a balance between the Inner Life and the Outer Life. In this state you are no longer alienated from other life forms, great and small. You worked hard through many cycles to achieve such a mystical experience._

_Your ego can no longer block the light of awareness that moves through you. According to the Tarot, the spiritual mission of human beings is to mediate the three worlds of universal consciousness, self-consciousness and the collective unconscious. When such epiphanies happen, we experience ourselves in a timeless state of grace where there is no doubt, shame, or grief. Such a moment is priceless and worth all the work and waiting. It's the culmination of all your efforts and a harbinger of remarkable potentials, romantically and otherwise._

I was starting to like these readings. It all seemed to be telling me that he loved me and things could only get more intense. I still had one card left this card could tell me that he wouldn't leave . I was just about to click on the third one but I stopped myself. Why should i let some stupid tarot cards tell me if Edward would stay or not. I should trust him. We would get married i would become ; as he like to say ; the eternally dammed , then we would be together forever. i shut-down my computer , grabbed a beach towel , a book , and ran outside .I laid it across the lawn and began to read. Not noticing the time or the car pulling up I jumped when a cold hand touched my back.

"Hey, ready to be kidnapped ?"Alice asked with a huge grim on her face. She was MUCH too happy about this.

"Hi , umm , as ready as I'll ever be. I guess."

"That's the spirit!" she said with the smile still plastered on her face "Let's go get you stuff." We walked to my room and grabbed my bag. "Why is your room so clean?"

"I woke up early and had nothing to do." I glanced at her and her head just nodded. We drove to her house within minutes. when we got inside i was greeted with a hug and kiss from Esme. Rosalie didn't hate me now she just really didn't understand me so she waved to me from the top of the stairs and walked back in her room.

Later that night we were sitting around watching T.V. and we heard a lot of giggling coming from outside. Alice and I walked to the door and saw 3 teenage girls start to run. On the Drive-way they wrote Angie , Courtney , and Gina were here. From what I caught of the back of them one had short dirty blond hair and she wore a tank top. The one next to her had light brown hair with red streaks and tips , she also wore a tank top. The third was the shortest and slowest with long strawberry blond hair, this one was the sensible one and wore a jacket. All three of them stopped counted to three and yelled "I SWEAR TO DRUNK IM NOT GOD!" That ticked Alice off. They saw that and started running.

Alice grabbed my hand and started chasing them. She grabbed the shortest girl by her hood and yelled "Don't you want your little friend back ?"

They stopped turned to each-other and said "No , you can keep her! Bye Gina!" then they took off running in the other direction .The girl named Gina unzipped her jacket as quickly as possible and took off. Alice was about to take off again but I flicked her head and walked back inside.

"What happened?" Esme asked from the love seat.

"Ask Alice I'm going to Edwards room. good night."

I walked into Edwards room and laid on the bed. No sooner had I done so a heard a few laughs emerge from the downstairs .I pulled out my book and started to read again. I heard a light nock on the door. "Can I come in?"

The door opened to reveille the dashing Rosalie. "Can we talk? I know we talked the last time but you only heard why I didn't want you to be a vampire , but I never got the chance to hear why you _want_ to be a vampire." she had a serious look on her face.

I sighed and started to explain "Think about it from my point of view. You just came to a new school and found Emmet. As you become closer you realize that you want to be with him forever no matter what the price is." I looked at her as she thought my words through. "Do you now understand why I want to be a vampire?" She said nothing just nodded her head and walked to the door. "Goodnight" she chirped then flicked the lights out and closed the door. I looked at the ceiling as unconsciousness overcame me.

"Shhhh , she waking up." a voice chirped in my face. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning" She chimed as loud as possible. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Rosalie came up next to Alice. "Guess what we are doing today . . . " she said as an evil grin spread across her face.

**A.N.**

**Cliffys are more fun when ur not the one waiting. MUAHAHAHAHA .**

**ok. sry , I didn't mean to make it a cliff hanger but I got MAYJOR writers block (still do) and couldn't think of anything so . . . yeah . n/e sugestions are open. . . . . / off note : I know ppl will ask and yes that scene with the 3 ppl is me and my friends don't ask we are CRAZY !! (sugar does that to ppl) / there will be a part 2  
**

**(my friend bugged me about this so . . . ) Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING :'[**


	4. The Weekend part 2

Ch. 4

The Weekend Part II

**B. POV**

. . . I sat there for about 5 minutes mulling over how bad this could be. Before I knew it we were in the car on the way to the SPA. "I didn't even know Forks had a spa."

"It doesn't , we're going to port Angeles." Alice said playing with the radio. I learned long ago not to try and get away from Alice. She won . . . she ALWAYS won. It was a VERY silent ride until Alice broke it by saying something that would bug me for a long time , "Bella , once we finish the nice treatment, Rosalie and I need to talk to you and well you'll find out. Till then, were here !" The car pulled up to a beautiful peach building that would be holding my doom. It took then less then a minute to pull me out of the car and drag me into the check in desk. I finally gave up and let them take me to a room to change into A bathing suit. I looked in my bag . . . oh course . . . Alice packs me a bikini , only her.

After all of us were changed they took me to the mud bath room. There were three pits which I can only guess were for us. We got in and we relax while listening to music that is supposed to calm you but, it just makes me want to sleep. until a man came in and walked over to Alice. she sat up and started whispering something in his ear and I was REALLY starting to get scared. the man nodded his had and walked over to me. "Miss. please follow me." he helped me out and handed me a towel.

I followed him down about 7 hallways before I started forgetting which way we came from. We finally make it to who knows what room and the man opens the door. "Please sit in this Miss." He walked behind to another room and came back with a woman with short edgy hair surrounding her face. She through an apron around me neck and pulled out tinfoil and something that smelled bad.

The woman spoke "Hi , I'm Lorraine. I'll be taking care of you so please close your eyes sit back and relax" I did as she said . At some points I felt the chair being moved ; the chair being titled back ; and then my hair being washed and somewhere in the whole mix of it I dozed off.

**(elsewhere) E.POV**

I kicked and punched yet they still got me away from my angel. We all wrote notes to Bella before we left , I would have written more but they wrestled the paper away from me. The moment we started hunting I haven't said a word to them and I keep thinking of Bella. the way she blushes , the look in her eyes when she sees me in the morning and every touch that brings us closer. Sigh , she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I could only imagine the horrified look on her face when she found out what she was doing this weekend. I just hope they don't tell her it was my idea to send her to the spa. She needs to relax a little though , she's over working herself. I'm sure Alice wouldn't do anything th-

"Edward!" Emmett screamed in my ear and broke me out of my trance.

"Edward , you can't not talk to us for forever." an attempt to reason with me by , Jasper.

"Oh , come on you needed to go hunting. You would have to go eventually. Besides if we didn't take you , you wouldn't be able to kiss her without bein' majorly tempted by her blood." Jasper and I gawked at Emmett. He had a point , and a good point at that. Emmett's arms flew out to the side and he defensively questioned "What I can't be smart sometimes ?!" All of us started cracking up on the ground and Emmett just started walking away.

"OK! I guess Emmett has a good point, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be completely happy about being away from my Bella." I chocked out while trying to control my laughter.

After Jasper calmed down he replied "I think we can live with that."

"Fine. But NO acting like you did when we were away from Bella last year." Emmett keeps thinking that being away from my angel always makes me like that. Only for short periods of time am i ok though , so I guess it's sort of justified.

I started imagining Bella in my head , her touch so warm and soft. Oh how i wish i could just fee- _'hey if you _act_ happy we can go home early'_ Jaspers thoughts interrupted me just in time before my mind started turning into a little perv. I faked a smile and started to skip _'NOT _THAT _HAPPY!'_ I nodded slightly letting him know that I heard him. I plastered a rather convincing smile and walked with my brothers.

**(back to the Spa) B.POV**

I awoke my hair being dried. WHAT DID THEY DO. I looked and saw Lorraine. "Keep your head straight dear." She quickly ran a straitening iron through my hair tousled it a little bit and spun the chair. I had side bangs and they were blue , it somehow looked natural. Not bold and bright , but deep and beautiful. I also had it at the tips of my hair which was now jagged and a little past my shoulders. Over all it looked amazing. Then I heard 2 screams and Alice and Rose were beside me.

"Oh my God! Your hair looks amazing!" they said in unison. Alice walked over to Lorraine and handed her some money. She grabbed my arm to take me to the locker room the she turned and yelled "Thanks for makin' Bella look beautiful!". So nice. We got to the locker room where I finally found my voice only to lose it again when an old woman walked by naked. I stood there not moving when they realized my distress "Don't worry we are leaving the spa and going to the mall." I felt somewhat relived but then I remembered something.

"Hey wait didn't Jasper say something about you guys not taking me shopping" I questioned them as we finished changing and started towards the parking lot.

"No , he said _I_ couldn't take you shopping" Alice stated with a confident look on her face.

"That's my point so I'm in the clear."

Then Rosalie spoke "Yeah with Alice , but he never said any thing about _me_ taking you shopping." oh no. my worst nightmare! (dun dun dun) "but first we need to feed the human and umm talk. I guess that's what you can call it." From where we were it was just a short drive away although goin' vampire speed we were there in about less than half of that time it would have takin' me. They dragged me through the 2 glass doors and to the food court .

I stopped and looked at them as I sat down with my food. "O.k. what do you want to talk to me about?" They looked at each other with evil smiles.

"Were giving you a mission and you have to promise to fulfill it." Alice paused and look at my worried/confused face. "Don't worry it's something that you want to. It's something that basically we _all_ want to happen." she looked at me to make sure I wasn't day-dreaming "Are you ready to hear your mission now?" Slightly frightened I just nodded my head and a grin sped across her face. "Good. Well you know how Edward is basically, umm how should I put this , umm sexually deprived. Well _we_" gesturing to her and Rosalie "are going to help you help him become , well , not." She looked towards me and I nodded notifying her that I was on bored with her so she continued " there are some things you need to know about seducing a vampire. Like when he's aroused not only does he have a -umm- 'tent down under' but his eyes start to go back to the original color , which in Edward's case is green. Now I want you to , well get him to the point that he is totally aroused. We can go into detail later about that but here is your mission , you have to do Edward either _before_ your married or _before_ you're changed. We need to prove him wrong, that he _won't_ hurt you. Now will you accept you're mission and allow us to help you?"

I thought for about 5 minutes knowing quite well that even if I said no I would end up doing this 'mission'. " I'm not seeing any logical way out of this , so I guess I'll do it" The two girls squealed and I quickly finished off my lunch.

As soon as my tray was in the trash they grabbed my arms and dragged my into one of the hottest and most expensive stores in the mall

**A/N **

**I am so sorry it took so long I just had a lot on my plate and it took awhile to unblock my writers block. this wasn't even supposed to be this short , it's not finished but I promised my friend I would have the ch. out tonight ; finished or not. I PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT 2 WEEK , if I fail to update tell my editor to kill me. she knows where I live , and go to school.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R**

**Till next time**

**Falling Faster **


	5. Test run

**A/N. I only had a slight writers block but it mainly had to do with my spelling. I'm actually writing this last minute sort of but I'm that kind of person I do things at the last minute. L.O.L. umm it's kind of late I no but I had A LOT of things going on these last couple of weeks. Band trip , Confirmation retreat , projects , and a lot of other shit goin' on ; but as soon as summer hits I will make more ch.'s!! (faster)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the words on the computer screen. **

_Chapter 5 _

_Test Run_

Alice Made me try on about 4 different pieces of lingerie only to end up buying 2 of the four and a pair of sexy Pj's. She was actually pretty surprised to figure out that my size was a full B size. Her eyes bulged out of her head, then I had to explain that I didn't like padded bra's and she started cracking up.

So the first pair she made me try on was night blue silk. The top went down a little past my belly button and was slit on the sides from the bottom to the top but held together by laces , it also had a low V neckline. The bottoms were boy shorts with the same kind of lace on them. That one we got I kind of really like it , it was comfortable and showed off some cleavage.

The second pair I said no to immediately. It was orange with white dots on it. The top only went half way down my stomach and it was see-through. The bottoms were in a thong form. I said no almost 37 times but I still ended up trying them on. Not good , and I'm leaving it at that. Those were out.

The third pair I tried on were a dark blood red. The top was long and went down to my hips , it also had a plummeting neck line. The bottom was a thing but it had a silky fabric hiding most of my butt so it looked ok. I ended up getting . the good thing is that it was one of the cheaper ones.

Finally the worst of all of them. It was leather and it had straps connecting from the top to the bottom and the bottom was A THONG! I refused to try it on Alice agreed but only if I let her by me Pj's which worked out of me cause I could use a new pair. The Pj's she bought me were cool. The tank top said 'Creature Of The Night' and the shorts were _short_ and a bit see-through , not that bad though. The color was a nice royal blue with black bats all over them. And now at this moment they are telling me things while we drive home. Edward expects me at the mansion but instead they are taking me to my house.

"Remember this is a test run we want to see how long he will go without touching you , much. especially after not being able to kiss you or hold you all weekend." Alice reminded me for about the umpteenth time "And don't forget what turns him on. Basically everything you do like blushing , tripping , and when you sit in his lap. Can you remember all of that ?" I nodded in return. I had a feeling I might screw it up but they had faith in me so I guess that is good enough.

"Wait why aren't we going to your house again." I wasn't exactly paying attention when they told me. Alice gave me an 'are you serious' look. I smiled and shrugged.

"We aren't going back there cause I had a vision that they were coming back early." Alice said with a little annoyance in her voice. "Any way , as soon as you get in your house run up take a shower and wear the Pj's tonight." We pulled up to the house and I run out then Alice started yelling 'run forest run' I hate that movie. I quickly closed the door behind me not bothering to lock , it's not like I have anyone that couldn't break down a locked door to worry about. I glanced into the kitchen and saw a note from my father saying the he had to work late tonight but he would be home around 1 or 2 blah blah blah. the next thing I knew I was upstairs in the shower with steaming water on. I got out and quickly dried myself off knowing that Edward might be in my room because it wouldn't take them that long to get home , for Edward to read their minds , and to come running for my house.

I checked to time on the bathroom clock and it said it was 10:00. I ate dinner , cut the tags off of the lingerie and the pj's, and I had them on. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room i saw my own Greek god laying on my bed again looking at my old beaten up copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. he looked up from the book and he gawked at me as if he had never seen me before. I looked at his eyes more closely and saw i tint of green. I coughed and he fell off the bed. I giggled a little while I walked over to the closet shifting my hip from side to side like Rosalie had instructed me. I lay my toiletries on the top shelf in my closet and I gasped as cold arms captured my waist and cold lips placed themselves on my shoulder. I heard him purr like a kitten and smiled inwardly. _This could be fun_ I thought to myself as a turned in his arms.

"You like my new pajama's ?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage.

He took a deep unneeded intake of breath "You have no idea."

I blushed and looked into his eyes they were half green half topaz. It looked kind of funny but he could pull it off. I lightly traced my finger up his arms and he let out a soft moan. He loosened his grip and I lifted his arm then walked under it. I yawned and pulled my covers down and was stopped when Edward spun me around and kissed me hard , but passionately. I deepened the kiss and waited for him to pull away , but he didn't. I had to stop so I could breath. I was panting and looked into his eyes once more seeing only a tint of topaz. (damn) "It's time for bed , love." Edward told me.

"Aw, but I'm not tired." oops I lied.

"Well then we have a problem."

I got an idea "How about this, I will go to sleep if you take and _leave _your shirt off?"

He thought about this for a minuet but even in vampire guys fall victim to hormones. "fine." his voice cracked. He cleared his thought and removed his shirt. He slid into bed me following after him , he pulled the covers over us and whispered "Good-night, I love you." Then he began humming my melody.

"I love you too." I replied as I pushed my backside closer to his hips and then I felt something poking my leg. Didn't want to think about it too much. I ignored it and fell into unconsciousness. Test run complete.

**A/N: ok that was it yeah i know a little short but it's up. I've been thinking about this other story. I started writing it down on paper keep an eye out for my new story. and don't for get to R&R !! lol **

**Angie**


End file.
